The present invention relates to a device to fix bait stations to the ground especially bait boxes for rats which are secured against undesired opening with fixing elements which can be attached to the bait box and driven into the soil to hold the bait box to the ground.
In connection with the fighting of rodents like rats by means of rat poisons outdoors as e.g. in parks, sport grounds, on children's playgrounds and in dike-areas, the public and concerned lawmakers in many states, but especially in the United States of America and in Great-Britain, increasingly ask pest controllers to practically exclude a possible danger through poisoning by the laying of bait in so-called safety boxes of plastic or metal. But the laying of baits in such safety boxes is also insufficient to meet the higher safety requirements if the bait boxes, when inadequately anchored, are wilfully torn off and bait can be shaken out of them. At the same time there is a high risk for pest controllers that the relatively expensive safety boxes are stolen.